notsoepffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mario Rk/A Not so Normal Story! Ep. 3: Us Girls Rule!
Teh Title Sammy stares at the title of the episode. Sammy: THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! AUTHOR I DEMAND YOU TO CHANGE THE TITLE! Author: I think I'm beginning to hate you... But no! Just because I hate you now. You are always "DO THIS" "DO THAT" YOU GET A TITLE CHANGE AND I GET? NOTHING! SO NO TITLE CHANGE FOR YOU MR! Sammy: Great! This title makes me look bad! Joe comes in and looks at the title and laughs at Sammy's face. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *SNORT* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *SNORT* HAHA Joe laughed. Joe: Good one! Now what's the real title? Sammy replied frustrated "That is the real title..." Joe started laughing again harder. HAHAHAHAHAHA *SNORT* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *SNORT* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *SNORT* HAHAHAHAHAHA *SNORT* HAHAHAHAHAHA *SNORT* Then Jake came in but didn't see the title yet. Jake: What's so funny? Sammy Points at the title Jake joins Joe's laughing. Sammy I don't get why it says Us Girls rule.. All a sudden Joe stopped laughing "Eh, it's not funny anymore really why is it?" Sammy replied "IDK, I mean none of us are girls." ???: HELLO WE'RE BACK 4 MOAR! Sammy: Please tell me this is a horrible nightmare!! Jake: WHO R YEW!? OH NOEZ THEY R BAC! ???: Did I hear "who r yew?" ??? 2: We'll answer that when we feel the need too! ???: The most prettiest girls of the North! ??? 3: We love to trick the boys, by stealing their coins... ??? 2: We are the... ??? 1, 2 and 3: THE THREE BEAUTIFUL SPY GALS! Sammy: No wounder -_- Spy Gal 1: So what? We are the ones that hacked the title and change it from "The Epic Daze of coolness" to "Us Girls Rule!" Sammy: OHH! NOW I REALLY HATE YOU "GUYS"! All Spy Gals: DID HE JUST CALL US A GUY! LET'S FIGHT THEN! MEGABOSS: Spy Gals Sammy: Why do we get in a fight every episode? Author: Because I feel like it! Joe: IT'S 3 VS 3! Author: I'm not letting that happen! The Author changes it to 2 VS. 3 Sammy: Now I can really tell he hates us! Current HP: *Sammy 10/10 *Joe 5/5 *Jake 15/15 *Spy Gal 1 50/50 *Spy Gal 2 30/30 *Spy Gal 3 15/15 Meanwhile at Sammy's Kitchen Orange: Hey why is there another fight going on! Back to Sammy's Living Room and the battle... Sammy > Attacks > Sammie "Kit" Sammy "kits" Spy Gal 3 Spy Gal 3: OW! THAT HURT! I'M GETTING YEW 4 THT! Joe > Items > Magic HP up Powder Joe's HP and Max HP went up by + 5! Sammy: What a waste of a turn >:( Joe: Hey I only had 5 HP ya know! Sammy: Okay maybe not that much of a waste! Spy Gal 1 > Attacks > Laser Spy Gal 1: MWAHAHAHA! Her laser flies everywhere meanwhile back at the kitchen.. Orange: Hey! Hey Rap berry! Hey! Raspberry: I'm a Raspberry not a RAP berry. But what is it? Orange: Laser! A Laser fires at the raspberry at makes it explode. Orange: WHOA! Pear: .....SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HEAR! Back to battle.. Spy Gal 3 > Items > Invisible costume. Spy Gal 3 fades into nothingness. Sammy's Party: WWAAAAT? Spy Gal 2 > Attacks > Roflcopter Spy Gal 2: My Roflcopter goes SOISOISO! A helicopter appears Sammy: Whaat? The Helicopter laughs and fires guns or "gums" and hits Joe. Joe: ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL! Joe has been infected by roflcopter. Current HP: *Sammy 9/10 *Joe 8/10 (Infected by Roflcopter) *Jake 15/15 (Not currently being used) *Spy Gal 1 50/50 *Spy Gal 2 30/30 *Spy Gal 3 13/15 Sammy > Switch Party Member Jake: IMA BACK IN ACTION! Jake > Attacks > SCREAMZ! Jake screams. All Spy Gals: OWWWWWW! Sammy: OUCH! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO HURT MEH! Spy Gal 3 > Attacks > Invisible Shock! Spy Gal 3 attacks Sammy Joe: ROFL ROFL ROFL Do I just sit here and laugh? ROFL ROFL ROFL Author: Yeah you do. Joe kicks the current author out of the author seat and starts writing a better story. Author is revealed to be a Goomba. Goomba: HEY THAT'S MEH SEAT! Joe: Too bad Joe kicks the confusing it. Joe changes the current HP from... *Sammy 9/10 *Joe 8/10 (Infected by Roflcopter) *Jake 15/15 (Not currently being used) *Spy Gal 1 50/50 *Spy Gal 2 30/30 *Spy Gal 3 13/15 to... *Sammy 15/15 *Joe 15/15 *Jake 15/15 *Spy Gal 1 2/2 *Spy Gal 2 1/3 *Spy Gal 3 1/2 Spy Gals: THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! Sammy: GROUP ATTACK! Sammy gets a pack of TNT out of nowhere and throws it at the Spy Gals, Joe and Jake BOOM! Sammy: AND I SAVES TEH DAY AGAIN! You earned 100 Star Points! LEVEL UP! YOUR ATTACK WENT UP BY ONE! Sammy emoted :D TEH ENDS Sammy: Aw man it's already the end? Joe: Yeah I got tired to writing. Sammy: Then who wrote this script? Author: I did! Sammy: HE'S BACK? Joe: I hired somebody new! Author: I'm ending the episode right here! Next Episode Sammy: OH NOEZ! Jake: It's AWFUL! ???: I WILL DESTROY YEW ALL! IN A WORLD WHERE FIGHTS NEVER END! Sammy: I LIEK PIE MORE THAN YEW! Jake: NOOO! I LIKE IT MORE! FUTURE PPL Random Penguin: I'M FROM DA FUTURE! MWAHAHAHAHA! Randomness! Sammy: ... Jake: ... Joe: ... PIEZ! Joe: PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MORE STUFFZ! Spy Gal: Look a button I shouldn't press but I will anyways! WHAT?! Sammy: ....Now your just making things up! :| NO I'M NOT! Joe: Anybody wanna have PIE?! Sammy: Sure! Umm.. I'm running out of things to say Nobody is in the room FIND OUT SOON! Author: Tough Crowd :| They won't listen to me. Category:Blog posts